


Pet me

by araydre, Fancy_Dragonqueen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animal Instincts, Fluff, Loki made them do it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/pseuds/araydre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/pseuds/Fancy_Dragonqueen
Summary: Loki is up to mischief, and Bucky and Tony share a quiet moment





	Pet me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [27dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/gifts).



> Happy birthday dear dragons!

“Pet me.”

Tony blinked, looking up from his STARK-pad and staring right into storm gray eyes only inches away from his face.

“What the…”

“Pet me.”

Tony sighed and shook his head, he had work to do and it wasn’t like he wanted to be dragged into this. The former Avengers were back, after defeating Thanos they had talked about a lot, even if he wasn’t one to talk much about things like feelings. Who needed feelings anyway.  
Then Loki happened and yes, he was still alive. Obviously up to more mischief. Well Tony was happy about that part, he liked the man better when he turned Cars into ice cream than tried to kill them all. Why he had cursed part of the civilisation into animal like behaviour, Tony really didn’t know. (though it had been funny to see T’challa barking at Bucky.)

“Pet me.”

“Can’t you bother Rogers? Come on, kitty cat, shush. Go play with your frozen boyfriend.”

“Pet me.”

There was a light growl in Barne’s voice and he headbutted the pad out of Tony’s hands who thankfully caught it before it went flying.

“Okay, okay, okay. Just you know, you’re a menace.”

He ignored the warm feeling spreading through his chest when Barnes flopped down into his lap, looking content like a cat that got the cream.  
When Barnes, Bucky, had turned into acting like an animal he had started to follow Tony all around, at first he had thought Barnes would try to kill him, but instead the man had made it to his mission to sneak into Tony’s heart one pet at a time. It somehow felt good that he had chosen Tony and not Steve who had looked a little bit strange when Bucky had jumped into Tony’s lap for the first time.

Tony’s fingers found their way into silky brown hair. He tugged a bit at the strands and was rewarded with one open eye that blinked at him lazily. He giggled and started to pet him carefully, fingertips massaging the scalp while the pad laid abandoned on the side. Sure, he had work to do, but that could wait. It was somehow calming to sit like that. Soothing.  
Tony smiled when Bucky started to purr, his eyes only on the former assassin, who almost melted into his lap. He could feel himself slowly relaxing, hadn’t even known that he had been on edge. Now that he focused on petting the menace, the weight in his lap, the soft purr, he felt his shoulders relax, tension bleeding out of him. It wouldn’t be for long that they both fell asleep, somehow cuddling on the couch together, waking up from Bucky getting hungry, his arms around Tony who somehow always landed on the couch, being the little spoon. Tony couldn’t even be angry, feeling more secure and safe and rested after the sleep than in years. He should give Loki a thank-you-gift. Tony wriggled a bit and made himself comfortable, there was already a blanket lying beside them, not that he had hoped for Bucky to come. Not at all.

Neither of them saw or heard the door closing.  
There was a slightly happy smile on Steve’s face and Natasha elbowed him playfully in his side.

“They look happy.”

“Sure they do.”

“Who’s gonna tell them that the curse was lifted a few hours ago?”

They looked at each other and shook their heads.

“Let’s grab some food, they will figure it out on their own.”


End file.
